


Sketching

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pre-Stony, just something cute and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Looking through his sketchbook, Steve notices a pattern and that some drawings appear more often than others.





	Sketching

**Author's Note:**

> just some drabble, sweet and short, to brighten your week!

Steve was sipping orange juice in the kitchen and as simple as it sounded, he was listening to silence. He always got up early, maybe the earliest from all of the Avengers, and as much as he enjoyed the usual breakfast banter, he also loved the moments when everyone was still asleep, and he could plan his day in a calm surrounding. Just him, a glass of tangy orange juice and his sketchbook. Full of new memories and notes on what he should catch up, but most off all, filled with sketches. Sketches of places, people he met, his new friends and his past. Steve tapped the blunt end of the pencil on the clean page, waiting. He smiled to himself, hearing soft footsteps.

Dragging his feet and with almost closed eyes, Tony slowly walked into the kitchen. Initially, it was hard for Steve to say if the brunet spent the whole night at the workshop or had to get up early for a board meeting, but with time and after many shared mornings he started to differentiate the reason of Tony's early kitchen visit. This time, it was working for the whole night in the workshop. Steve could tell that from the crazy hair, standing in every direction as Tony used to tug on his hair a lot while working, and the dirty smudge on his cheek. Tony was barely standing and swaying on his feet, acting on instinct and driven by a need for caffeine. 

"Morning, Tony," Steve greeted, getting a sleepy hum in return. It was more than enough and eagerly, Steve put his pencil down, planning yet another drawing of his teammate, when he realized something.

He was drawing Tony. 

He turned few pages to the back and noticed a pattern, as on every page was Tony, either in Iron Man suit or as himself, ranking from official, pristine looks suited for galas to the sleepy, dirty morning Tony. Steve blinked at his sketches, realizing the truth - that there wasn't a day that went by without him sketching Tony. And thinking about Tony. 

The sound of coffee beans being spilled into the coffee machine got Steve out of his thoughts. Tony was making more mess than he intended too, spilling the coffee beans all over the counter, not able to measure it properly. Instead of being annoyed with the sight, Steve felt all warm and fuzzy inside. It was something endearing about such powerful man acting so helplessly. Slowly, Steve realized that he couldn't imagine his mornings anymore without Tony being the first person he saw. Or the last person he saw in the evening. He wanted to see Tony all the time, and his sketches reflected that need.

"Here." 

Tony blinked, watching big hands with long fingers taking the coffee beans and skillfully operating the coffee machine. There was pleasant heat radiating from the body behind him, and Tony slightly leaned into the warmth, feeling a bit cold after a whole night up. With a content sigh, Tony closed his eyes, taking in the warmth and the moment. It felt good, and he let the person take care of him, and by taking care, Tony meant preparing the coffee. 

"Your coffee," a warm voice said, and Tony looked at the offered mug, the yellow-orange one with a painted black cat, sitting in a red frame. The coffee smelled so good, bitter and sweet, and had a rich, dark color and an earthy smell.

"Thanks, Steve," Tony murmured, of course, knowing who was taking care of him. Steve. It was always Steve.

"You are welcome."

Tony hummed at the kiss, pressed to his cheek as if it was the most natural thing in the world and something that happened on a daily basis. Just after coffee started to warm him up and Steve already left the kitchen, Tony touched his cheek, remembering the lingering, warm feeling and wondering if it really happened or was it his sleep-deprived mind playing tricks on him.

He would have to wait until the next morning to find out.


End file.
